


Red Light

by littlekittenaqua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dates, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, For my lovely friend, Reader-Insert, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Self-Insert, can't believe I have to do that in the year 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: "Do you know why the sun sets red?"Fic for my friend of her self-insert and Lea from Kingdom Hearts!





	Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> Turning bitterness into good will for the holidays!! 
> 
> First up is my dear friend, thank you for always supporting me! <3

Since he had returned, Nyx had busied herself spending as much time as she could with Lea, the two were basically attached at the hip, and today was no exception. That meant that Sora found them easily, waving his arms in excitement.

 

“You guys! You guys!” He cried, rushing toward the pair, who were seated next to each other, a book open between their laps. “Look what I found! Sea-salt ice cream!” Grinning, he held out two wrapped packages, “Here! These are for you two!”

 

“Dude! It’s been so long since I had sea-salt ice cream!” Lea exclaimed, happily taking the packages from Sora’s hands, handing one to Nyx beside him. “It’s been an eternity since we last had these together too, yeah?” 

 

Nyx smiled and took her ice cream, nodding to Sora. “Yeah, it really has. Thank you, Sora, we really appreciate you thinking of us like this.” Sora simply grinned back at her and waved, heading out to probably distribute the rest of the ice creams he was holding, since there was no way he was going to eat all the packages left in his hand. But then again, maybe he could, who knew.

 

“Hey, I know where we should eat these!” Lea said, nudging Nyx with his elbow. It would take them a little bit to get to the clocktower in Twilight Town and to the top, what with Lea being unable to create shadow portals anymore. But, to be able to eat ice cream again in the usual place, the extra effort was nothing.

 

By the time they got to the top of the clock tower, they were both more than ready for their cold treats, beads of sweat dripping down their skin. Sitting down on the edge, Lea patted the spot next to him, which Nyx gladly took. They stared out into the sunset in silence, enjoying each other’s company and the calm that surrounded them.

 

“Hey, do you know why the sun sets red?” Lea asked, unwrapping his ice cream and taking a bite of it, wincing a bit at the cold on his teeth.

 

“Yeah, you’ve told me about a thousand times. It’s cause red light travels the farthest,” Nyx replied, opening her own ice cream and licking at it, leaning against Lea, smiling when he leaned back against her. 

 

“Yeah, red light travels the farthest,” Lea echoed, taking another bite of his ice cream and looking down at Nyx beside him.

 

“What?” Nyx asked, looking up at him the best she could.

 

“I was just thinking, that the red light and I have a lot in common,” Axel mused.

 

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Nyx laughed, “Are you being silly again?”

 

“No, it’s… just like the red light, I traveled a long, long way to get to you,” Lea explained, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “Eh, it’s kinda sappy, so, uh, yeah.”

 

Nyx just smiled brighter, nudging Lea with her elbow gently. “And now you don’t have to travel alone anymore. No matter how far you travel next, I’ll always be right there with you-“ She was about to say more, but Lea interrupted her with a kiss, neither caring as their ice cream began to melt and drip on their hands. They could always get more.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about my writing and how to request things check out my twitter and tumblr!


End file.
